Suara Langit
by Yuen-ni
Summary: Manusia itu makhluk yang lemah. Dalam artian perasaan. mereka yang terlihat kuat sangat menyadari hal tersebut. berdasarkan kesadaran itu akhirnya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka bisa membuat mereka tampak kuat di mata orang lain... Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?


~ **Suara Langit** ~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei

'Suara Langit' asli punya saya

Tingkat: K + & T

Genre: Friendship, angst , mystery

Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Sungguh, tidak ada maksud lain dalam pembuatan cerita ini selain pelampiasan ide(?) yang ada di pikiran saya. Kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya merupakan _ketidak sengajaan_.

Peringatan:

OOC berlebihan, Typo kemungkinan banyak ditemukan, gak sesuai dengan judul (mungkin), unsur sho-ai(?) kemungkinan besar dapat ditemukan. Dan karena ini fic _**pertama**_ Rhea, jadi mohon maaf bila bahasa-nya tidak teruji oleh _guru bahasa Indonesia_ (?) tentang keselarasan bahasa dan penggunaan-nya yang baik dan benar(◦'⌣'◦), jadi... ya begitulah... fic ini bisa membuat anda sekalian masuk angin(?) ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ ... yang jelas, hal aneh lainnya tolong di _iya-iyain_ aja lah...

.

.

Selamat Membaca

* * *

 _ **Bagian Satu :**_

 _1 November 2015_

* * *

"Apa kau tidak takut kepada ku?" anak bermanik copper bertanya.

"Takut? Untuk apa? Kamu kan gak makan orang. Dan kita sama-sama makan nasi kan?"

"Iya sih… tapi bukankah kau pikir aku ini menyeramkan?"

"Enggak tuh..Lagi pula bentuk tubuh kita hampir sama. Ada kaki, badan, tangan, kepala, dan lain-lainnya… Cuma warna rambut dan mata kita yang berbeda, dan… hal spesifik lainnya sih… Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai tanduk seperti monster yang ada dibuku cerita yang kemarin aku baca yang katanya menyeramkan. Hmm.…ya….. intinya sih kamu tidak ada seram-seramnya sedikitpun bagiku. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Sama sepertiku. ". senyum mengejek.

"Dasar banyak omong. Kau tidak takut ya kalau aku pukul ,heh? Pukulanku sangat kuat loh…bahkan aku pernah melukai orang dewasa yang ukuran tubuhnya dua koma lima nol dua lima(?) kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhku "

"Kau pamer ,ya?... aku tidak terkesan tuh. Lagi pula apa hebatnya sih bisa melukai orang dewasa?... Merasa seperti _jagoan_ gitu? Dasar konyol…"

"..."

"walaupun _jagoan_ sekuat ,sehebat , dan sebaik apapun mereka... Toh mereka bukan tokoh hero yang ada di media elektronik ataupun pada buku fiksi bergambar anak-anak yang kebal dengan segala macam serangan. Mereka hanya manusia yang lemah dan rapuh, seperti sayap kupu-kupu misalnya. Mereka sebenarnya sangat menyadari akan hal itu. Dan karena kesadaran tersebut ada, mereka akhirnya melakukan hal-hal yang menurut mereka bisa membuat mereka terlihat hebat atau kuat di mata orang lain. Apakah aku benar? "

"Emm… entahlah… aku sedikit tidak mengerti maksudmu".

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan anak bermaik copper terhadap lawan bicaranya sekarang adalah bahwa lawan bicaranya itu sangat 'aneh'.

"Kata-kataku berbelit-belit ya?"

"I-ya… mungkin"

"hahaha… maaf aku memang selalu begitu. Intinya, kamu itu sama seperti anak kecil lainnya. Sama sepertiku. Bisa menangis sedih, tertawa lepas, tersenyum bebas, dan lain-lainnya. Bahkan bisa merasakan sakit…. Y-a-kan?"

"Awww… sakit! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mengetes… hehehehe"

"Tidak lucu…"

"Aku tidak melucu, kok"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

"Karena kamu sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Nah…. Selesai…. Setidaknya luka mu saat ini tidak akan terinfeksi" berbinar, mengagumi hasil karya seninya sendiri, membalut luka orang dengan perban. Walaupun sedikit berantakkan, toh tetap indah dimatanya.

"Hey… iu bukan sebuah alasan. Tapi terima kasih ya" tersenyum manis.

"Hemm…." Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "aku pergi dulu…. Sampai jumpa" berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari meninggalkan orang yang baru saja menjadi pasien-nya sendirian di taman itu.

"…" Sang pasien baru menyadari satu hal. "Hey…tunggu! Siapa namamu?! Bisakah kita menjadi _teman?_ "

Merasa terpanggil, dia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap seseorang yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan(?) pasiennya "Namaku Shiota Nagisa. Kalau soal itu aku pikir-pikir dulu deh…! Oh iya, sabtu depan, jam yang sama, di taman ini."

Seolah sangat mengerti maksudnya."Aku Akabane Karma, Baiklah… sampai ketemu sabtu depan."

"ya ..."

Dan berakhirlah acara teriak-teriak yang berasal dari ujung taman-satu dan ujung taman yang satunya lagi. Untung disana cuma ada mereka berdua, kalau tidak… entahlah apa yang akan terjadi ?. Bisa-bisa kaleng bekas minuman –bersoda- melayang kearah mereka.

Langit jingga pada sore itu menjadi saksi bisu tentang pertemuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **/Tolong jangan salah fokus ya ^_^ !/**_

* * *

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" Nagisa angkat bicara.

"Ya…aku mendengarnya. Bukankah itu lagu yang bagus?–

Bukan itu yang Nagisa maksud. Tapi sebuah melodi yang terdengar sangat lembut tapi juga terdengar sangat pelan. Seperti alunan melodi dari zat logam( Lira misalnya) yang di ketuk, dan dengungan merdu seperti alat musik _perkusi,_ sekumpulan _gelas kaca_ yang diisi –dengan volume yang berbeda-oleh air lalu digesek dengan telapak tangan. Atau seperti _komet_ (alat musik zaman dulu yang berasal dari eropa) yang diputar. Berpadu menjadi harmoni yang indah. Sangat lembut. Tapi disisi lain terasa sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari ekspresi Karma saat menjatuhkan jus kotaknya sendiri tanpa sengaja. Sangat horror, setidaknya bagi Nagisa seorang.

"Bukan Karma- _kun_! Bukan musik yang sedang kita dengarkan sekarang yang kumaksud" ya.. notabene-nya mereka sekarang ada di game center .

"Lalu apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar! Disini terlalu berisik" Nagisa menarik tangan Karma dengan paksa menuju keluar gedung. Tapi Karma tidak bergeming, soalnya dia sedang asyik mantengin layar yang ada didepan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu ! nanti aku kalah nih…"

Masa bodoh dengan game "Pokoknya ikut… ayo cepat!" Tarikannya-pun semakin menjadi-jadi, dan terpaksa Karma menurutinya saja.

Sesampainya di depan gedung game center, Karma menepis kasar tanganNagisa yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku jadi kalah nih –

"Diam sebentar Karma- _kun_!..." karena Nagisa nampak kelewat serius, Karma hanya menurut. Sementara Nagisa diam memejamkan mata bermaksud untuk lebih menghayati suara tak dikenal -yang entah datang dari mana- tersebut yang terus terdengar di telinganya.

Diam hampir dua menit. Karma mulai muak.

"Hey… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Nagisa tidak mengindahkan pertanyan Karma. "Nagisa..?" kali ini melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nagisa. Mencari atensi. Berharap orang yang ada didepannya ini mau membuka matanya. "hey…aku berbicara pada mu" serpon-nya masih . "NAGISA!" kali ini Karma membentak, sang empu-pun tersentak.

"Y-ya Karma- _kun_. Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Melamun. Kau sakit ?" alih-alih tangan kanan Karma refleks meraih dahi Nagisa. Pikirnya sih bisa merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh Nagisa. "Normal" Karma bergumam.

"Aku tidak sakit… aku hanya mendengarkan musik"

Karma bukan orang bodoh. Bahkan orang bodohpun mengerti. Nagisa tidak sedang memakai _earphone_ dan _family_ -nya itu. Dan disekitar mereka saat ini tidak ada alunan musik. Hanya suara ribut dari deruan dan kelakson kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, bahkan cuma ada kebisingan bernada berantakan dari suara manusia yang ada disekitar mereka. Tidak, itu bukan sebuah musik. Satu-satunya musik yang ada di situ hanya berasal dari dalam gedung game center. Itupun teredam oleh dinding kaca yang tebal, hanya sayup-sayup terdengar. Lalu untuk apa Nagisa mengajak Karma keluar hanya untuk mendengarkan musik yang jelas-jelas berasal dari dalam gedung? Tidak mungkin musik apa yang sedang Nagisa dengarkan sekarang?

"Nagisa, kau mengigau ya? Kurasa kau benar-benar sakit. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah-sehat –

"aku tidak sakit"

" oh… karena kalau kita pergi ke 'rumah sakit' kau akan bertambah kita akan pergi ke rumah-sehat. Ya… rumah sehat… hehehe"

"Karma- _kun_ !" karena tidak dianggap, Nagisa pun membentak. "Tolong dengarkan aku!" suaranya melembut. "oke.. aku sedang tidak sakit, mengerti? Dan apa yang membuat mu berfikir kalau aku ini sedang sakit?"

"Itu. emm… Musik yang kau dengarkan, apa maksud mu? Di sini tidak ada alunan musik yang terdengar, bahkan nyaris tidak ada" berkata sambil menoleh ke arah gedung game center, seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya tempat itu yang mempunyai alunan musik.

"Apa maksud ku?… Apa maksud Karma- _kun_? Apa Karma- _kun_ tidak mendengarnya?" Karma hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Suaranya kecil, tapi masih jelas untuk didengar" Nagisa bergumam pelan sambil melihat kesegala arah, kebingungan. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Nagisa, kurasa telingamu bermasalah"

"Tidak mungkin Karma- _kun,_ aku rajin ke dokter THT setiap tiga bulan sekali kok…" ekspresi kesal jelas tersirat diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang nanya ?" mengejek sambil mengedikan bahu.

"Karma- _kun_!" bentak Nagisa kesal sambil memukul pelan dada Karma.

"Hahahaha…Jadi?" Tanya Karma

"Jadi. Apa?"

"Musik astral yang kau dengar. Apa masih terdengar?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "lebih baik lupakan saja tentang musik itu"

"Baiklah" Karma meng-iya-kan sambil mengedikan bahunya. "Kalau gitu ayo kita lanjuti mainnya, kita sudah terlalu lama berdiri disini seperti ini. Nanti dikira pacaran loh…"

"Hahaha… tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir sore "

"Tapi kita main belum sampai satu jam" protes Karma.

"kalau itu, salahkan saja jam pulang sekolah kita. Dan aku pun belum mengabari ibu-ku, Karma _-kun_ "

Oh… kalau Nagisa sudah membahas tentang orang tuanya, Karma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lagi pula Karma juga tidak ingin bermain game sendirian. Lalu dia putuskan untuk pulang bersama Nagisa.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang"

* * *

Hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan Nagisa mulai bersikap aneh. Karma yang merupakan teman dekatnya pun sudah mengetahui perihal tersebut sejak jauh-jauh hari. Bagaimana wajah Nagisa mulai tampak seperti mayat hidup disetiap paginya, baju sekolah berantakan, rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan sedikit kusut, lalu mata pandanya juga tidak luput dari pandangan Karma beberapa hari ini. Penampilan Nagisa yang seperti itu sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa 'dia tidak memperdulikan tentang tubuhnya saat ini'.Dan itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Nagisa.

Awalnya Karma ingin bertanya, tapi dia urungkan karena alasan _'bukankah itu masalah pribadinya? Untuk apa aku mengetahui urusan pribadi seseorang yang ia sendiri tidak ingin memberi tahukannya kepada orang lain'_. ya itu hanya awalnya saja, toh hari ini dia tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar itu. Dan Karma akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Nagisa.

Saat jam istirahat, setelah membeli beberapa makanan dan sekotak jus stroberi ukuran sedang di kantin, Karma langsung menuju ke kelas Nagisa yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh kali ukuran ruang kelas dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang, sama seperti yang dia lakukan dihari-hari sebelumnya.

Nagisa tentu saja berada dikelasnya, dan Karma sudah tahu akan hal itu. Sebab Nagisa dari dulu tidak pernah menyukai kantin sekolah. Entah apa yang bisa membuat Nagisa tidak menyukai kantin sekolah, dan entah mengapa Karma pun tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Jika Nagisa lapar, ia tinggal memakan bento yang dibawanya dari rumah, sangat mudah. Ya, itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Nagisa.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Karma langsung berjalan ke bangku Nagisa.

kepala yang menempel pada permukaan meja yang dingin sambil menoleh kearah dinding kelas, dan kedua tangan yang menjuntai lemas di bawah meja. Apakah Nagisa tidur?

Karma tetap menghampiri Nagisa, menarik kursi kosong yang ada di samping meja Nagisa lalu menyeretnya mendekati meja Nagisa.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Karma sambil meletakan makanannya di spasi yang ada di meja, dan duduk.

"Gak nafsu"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Mungkin" suara Nagisa seperti orang yang patah semangat.

"Boleh aku mengetahuinya -

"Aku ingin kerumah mu hari ini, boleh?" dengan cepat Nagisa memotong perkataan Karma.

"Boleh sih… tapi untuk apa? Dan bisakah jangan memunggungi lawan bicaramu saat berbicara. Itu tidak sopan"

"Hitung-hitung belajar bersama, dan aku sedang malas… maaf ya, Karma- _kun_ "

"Baiklah"

Rencananya gagal. Karena Nagisa saat ini tampak tidak ingin digangu.

Selanjutnya Karma memakan makan siangnya tanpa berbicara apapun. Begitu pula dengan Nagisa, melanjutkan acara tidur-tiduran-nya menjadi acara tidur benaran.

* * *

Sesuai janji tadi siang, mereka berdua sekarang berjalan menuju rumah Karma. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, karena Nagisa terlihat tidak ingin diganggu dan Karma pun tidak ingin menganggu.

Sebelumnya Nagisa sudah memberi tahu ibunya tentang 'ia pergi kerumah Karma' dengan alasan belajar bersama. Dan ibunya hanya meng-iya-kan saja, sepertinya tidak peduli.

Rumah Karma selalu sepi, bahkan sering kosong ditinggal pemiliknya. Kedua orang tua Karma yang selalu pulang malam, dan kadang meninggalkan Karma seorang diri dirumah karena harus dinas keluar kota atau luar negeri, tidak menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Toh dia juga tidak terlalu sering berada dirumah.

Hari ini juga orang tua Karma sedang pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan Karma saat ini sedang tinggal sendiri. Jadi hari ini mereka berdua bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di rumah Karma. ( ° △ ° ")?(●﹏●)

Setelah membuka kunci pagar dan rumah, Karma masuk terlabih dahulu. Lalu mempersilahkan Nagisa untuk masuk.

"Masuklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Ya… permisi" saat melangkahkan kakinya di rumah Karma, tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi berat, pandanganya memburam. Nagisa pun bersandar kedinding yang ada di sebelah kanannya agar tidak terjatuh. " _Ka~Karma_ ~ _kun…_ " memanggil Karma yang berada lima meter didepannya dengan suara gemetar. Mendengar Nagisa memanggilnya, Karma langsung menoleh kebelakang. Matanya langsung membulat melihat keadaan Nagisa yang sekarang. -_-

"NAGISA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

TBC

* * *

Waaaaa\\("▔□▔)/…. Apa yang saya buat ini? Apa ini? Kok bisa jadi gini? Panjang banget sih (*￣m￣)? #stressendiri

Terimakasih buat **Ivy-chan9** , yang telah memberi saran kepada daku yang lemah ini. :3

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari suara dengungan -singkat tapi jelas- yang Rhea dengar saat ke WC sekolah di bilik paling ujung /apaan ini? oke lanjutin/lalu saat keluar, Rhea tanya deh sama teman, dan temen bilang 'dari tadi gak ada suara dengungan' :v . Rhea sih percaya kalau teman Rhea gak bohong, secara speaker sekolah belum waktunya bunyi, dan jarang banget kalau speaker sekolah berdengung. Dan yang paling aneh, kenapa dengungnya cuma bisa didengar oleh salah satu telinga Rhea/Cuma satu lho.. gak dua-duanya/? Hayo… kenapa coba -o- ? Rhea sih ambil cuek aja, toh itu sudah terjadi untuk apa diungkit2 lagi ^_^.

Tolong jangan terlalu mengasihani Rhea dengan memberi pujian, tapi berilah Rhea cobaan yang berat dengan keritik pedas. Rhea sedang butuh siksaan untuk mengoreksi diri. Mungkin akan menyakitkan, tapi Rhea mau belajar untuk bertahan. Jadi, berilah Rhea saran untuk memperbaiki apa yang masih kurang pada diri Rhea. Karena Rhea masih dalam tahap belajar menulis.

Yaudah deh… sekian :3

Tinjau boleh? : v


End file.
